disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Altar
The Sacred Altar is the final map of Final Episode: What Lies Beyond the Battle, and also of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and its remakes. This is where the Seraph appears. Story After beating Vulcanus on the previous floor, Laharl and company come here, as Vulcanus continued on to start a fight between the Seraph and the group. Flonne says she has a lot to tell the Seraph, and knows he will understand. Once there, they encounter Vulcanus and the Seraph, Vulcanus telling him that Flonne has become a traitor and plans to take down Celestia with her troop of demons. Laharl stops him, saying he's the one planning on taking control of the universe. After acknowledging that Laharl is the Overlord, the Seraph then asks Flonne if she's really come to take over Celestia, to which she replies that she actually came to ask a question. She asks about the invasion of the Netherworld led by the Earth Defense Force, and asks if Lamington was really behind it. Vulcanus then exclaims that the idea of angels ordering humans to take control of the Netherworld is ridiculous, and Flonne says that she saw it with her own eyes. Vulcanus then says that demons must have been responsible, and Flonne exclaims that her friends have taught her that demons can be quite aggressive, but wouldn't hurt others without reason. Lamington says that it is odd for Flonne to be referring to demons as friends, and Flonne says that although demons are not perceived as good (and adds that they are selfish, rude, and cynical), she has discovered that there is love and kindness in their hearts. Also, that Celestians have judged them too harshly. The Seraph says that Celestians have avoided their own cultural differences, and label demons as evil, and that Vulcanus's choices are the result of such misconceptions. He then turns Vulcanus into a flower, and, saying that she has also yet to receive punishment from her sins, also turns Flonne into a flower. Laharl then charges out of rage into a battle with the Seraph; once the battle is over, one of several endings will occur. During Laharl's battle with the Seraph, the fight takes place in a blackened room with an altar. However, in the actual ending and pre-fight sequence, the characters are seen in a brown-reddish room with various decorations. This implies that the characters meet in the Altar's room, but fight elsewhere. Map Strategy Note that if Flonne is one of your main fighters, you will NOT have access to her here. The Seraph is the strongest enemy here. His has around 20,000+ HP but only two special attacks: a very powerful Star element area-of-effect skill called Armageddon; and a melee Ice element attack called Judgment, which does more damage than Armageddon, but can only hit one target. However, he will not move if you are not in his attack range. The true threat to this map is the swarm of Angels surrounding the Seraph, each wielding five of the seven weapon types (all but Guns and Fists). Position your troops on the stairs near the Base Panel, but go no further, otherwise all of the Angels will swarm you. If done correctly, only two to three Angels should advance on your position. Defeat these Angels with your most powerful skills, as holding back is a good way to die on this map. Try to defeat the Staff-wielding Angel as quickly as possible, since she has the highest attack range of the swarm and can hit many of your troops. Once the Angels are dead, it's time to go head on with the Seraph himself. The Seraph has great Countering ability, so unless he has critical levels of HP, or you are confident you'll survive, avoiding attacking regularly. His Elemental resistances are randomized, so take advantage of what's given to you. Following a "swarm-and-combo" strategy is ideal, since it will take him down much more quickly than using individual powerful attacks can. Note that Stealing his equipment can greatly weaken him, so do not hesitate to do so. Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Maps